


Out  there

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Leanne gives Cole a chance





	Out  there

“You’ve always turned me down before what’s changed?”Cole asked her 

“Someone wise once told me Leanne you’ve got to stop being so damn stuck in your ways so I’m living life on the edge a bit”Leanne mentioned 

“Smart person whomever told you that”Cole smiles 

“I’m down for that drink you offered”Leanne mentioned to him 

“Drink and dinner?”Cole asked her 

“Now you’re speaking my language Cole”Leanne smiles back to him 

“I have an idea where I want to take you already”Cole said to her


End file.
